


Kyoko Stages An Intervention For Celeste

by Rennnn



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Gambling Addiction, Intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennnn/pseuds/Rennnn
Summary: Celeste has a gambling addiction and Kyoko, with the help of Dr. Phil, helps her to realize it.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mentions of Maizono Sayaka/Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Kyoko Stages An Intervention For Celeste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class in 2 days so don’t mind me if it sucks. I though it was very funny and my friend, with very little convincing, told me share it to the world so here it is!

Kyoko Kirigiri went into Dr. Phil's office for his help. Her girlfriend, Celestia Ludenburg, has a gambling addiction and Kyoko feels like it's ruining her life and their relationship. Celeste goes out and gambles at least once a night and keeps getting caught. Kyoko can’t keep helping her out forever and it is starting to jeopardize her job. Dr. Phil has agreed to help this struggling couple to work out their problems together and help Celeste with her addiction.

“So Celeste, I heard you like to gamble,” Dr. Phil told Celeste while he turned towards her.

“Yes I do. It, however, does take up a lot of my time but it is enjoyable nonetheless. It is all I am ever thinking about.” She answered calmly. Kyoko sat across from Celeste and looked a little offended after she finished talking. 

“Now Kyoko, you think this is unhealthy and putting Celeste in danger, right?” Dr. Phil asked Kyoko now turned towards her. 

“Yes,” She answers quickly, “Celeste is out every night and while she never loses any money it is starting to become an addiction.” She pauses for a moment and then added, “The police force is onto her and I can’t keep covering her forever. Celeste knows it's illegal to gamble in Japan and she knows how dangerous it can be yet she still goes out every night to do so!”

“Celeste do you go out and gamble every night?” Dr. Phil asked her.

“I do not go out every night to gamble! I hangout with people all the time. In fact Byakuya, Mukuro, and I went out a week ago!” Celeste snapped. 

“Oh really? You weren't gambling with them? I find that very hard to believe.” Kyoko stated, raising her voice a little bit, “I think you forgot that I hang out with Makoto and Sayaka. Sayaka told me that Murkro went out with you and taught her how to gamble.” Celeste stuttered for a bit then sighed in defeat.

Dr. Phil turned to Kyoko and asked, “You said you can’t keep covering for her. What do you mean by that?”

“I am the head detective at my job. Some of the reports that come in are of Celeste and I have to go out of my way to make excuses on why we can’t take those cases.” She answered.

“Now, Celeste, you do realize that you are putting both yourself and Kyoko in danger, right?” Dr. Phil asked, looking a little bit concerned.

“I don't believe i'm putting anyone in danger. I've been gambling for as long as I can remember, I go by a fake name, I've never been caught, and I’ve never lost. My life and well being are not endangered.”

“But are you thinking about me? My life, what you're doing to my job. Celeste they're onto you. Everyday we get reports of illegal gambling going on and I worry about you. I stay awake at night while you're out, waiting and worrying. Celeste you have an addiction to gambling, you go out basically every night. You said it yourself earlier, it's all you ever think about. You need help.” Kyoko yelled directing her anger to Celeste”

“Kyo I am the Ultimate Gambler. Gambling is part of my life, you can’t take it away from me! You shouldn’t have to worry for me, I'm fine.” Celeste stated, raising her voice. 

“Taeko, you have a problem, why can't you see that!” Kyoko cried.

“Do not use that name with me you fiend!” Celeste snapped, raising her voice.

She started to stand up, but Dr. Phil quickly stopped her. “Girls calm down, we aren’t getting anywhere like this. Kyoko I would like for you to tell Celeste everything, very calmly, about why you are worried for her.

Kyoko nodded in understandment, and sighed before she started, “Celeste, I love you, and I don't want you to get in trouble. I don't want you to leave me. It's also putting my job in danger, I love detective work just as much as you like to gamble and I don't want that taken away from me. I'm not making you quit completely but it is kind of getting out of hand.” 

Celeste looked down at the floor before she answered softly, “I didn't know I was risking having your job taken away. And, maybe I do have a little addiction…” 

“This is great for the both of you,” Dr. Phil said proudly, “Kyoko told Celeste what she worries about and Celeste emitted to having an addiction. Thank you both for coming on the show today and goodluck to the both of you.’

“Thank you!” said both girls in unison as they walked off stage to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Truly considering writing more fan fiction cause I need more hobbies! Let me know how I can improve. I may or may not exclusively write fanfics in class now... :)


End file.
